1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved packaging arrangement for electrophotographic photosensitive member, and also to a packaging method for producing the improved packaging arrangement. The invention further relates to a packaging member for packaging an electrphotographic photosensitive member. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a packaging arrangement suitable for use in packaging an electrophotographic member so as to avoid any image defect, and also with a packaging method for producing such a packaging arrangement, as well as a packaging member for packaging an electrophotographic photosensitive member for such a packaging arrangement.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, inorganic photoconductive materials such as cadmium sulfide, selenium and zinc oxide have been used as electrophotographic photosensitive members. In recent years, however, organic photoconductive materials, as well as amorphous materials such as amorphous silicon, have been increasingly used as electrophotographic photosensitive materials. It has been recognized that, when such inorganic and organic photoconductive materials are used in so-called Carlson type electrophotography, any damage such as a dent or a scratch, as well as contamination by a finger print or other oily matter, seriously affects the quality of image formed on the photosensitive material. In order to eliminate such problems, various packaging device have been proposed. One such device is a case which is designed to keep the surface of the photosensitive member; such as selenium or amorphous silicon, away from any physical damage resulting from, for example, contact with an other member. Furthermore, replacement of such a photosensitive member required a great deal of very troublesome work which has to be carried out by a skilled professional.
Electrophotographic devices have become popular in recent years, which has given a rise to a demand for organic photoconductive photosensitive members packaged in such a manner as to enable ordinary users of electrophotographic devices to easily replace the photosensitive material. To cope with this demand, a method has been proposed in which a thin membrane or film is simply placed on the surface of a photosensitive member in such a manner as to enable the user to peel off the film after the photosensitive member has been installed in the electrophotographic device. This packaging method relying upon a thin film, however, has a critical problem in that the surface of the photosensitive member is electrostatically charged by charges which are generated due to friction between the film and the photosensitive member when the film is peeled off. Such electrostatic charges remaining on the surface of the photosensitive member cause so-called charge memory which appears as unevenness in the resulting image as well as other defect in the image formed on the photoconductive member after its exposure in an electrophotographic device.